APARTEMENT
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Eunhyuk membeli sebuah apartemen untuk ia tinggali, bukan menyediakan tempat untuk Donghae berbuat sesuatu dengannya. [DRABBLE]


**APARTMENT**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _Every moment that we share is like new..._**

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara serak Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi mengalihkan perhatian Donghae yang sejak tadi terpaku di dekat jendela kamar mereka. Katakan lah begitu. Karena meski apartemen ini di beli atas nama Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di sana. Tak jarang Donghae tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dan berada di apartemen Eunhyuk sepanjang minggu. Menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika mereka mendesah dan meneriakan nama masing-masing dengan penuh gairah.

"Aku memotret pemandangan. Dan lihatlah, aku dapat ini dari penggemar di bandara."

Donghae menunjukan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan inisial namanya—atau lebih tepatnya nama mereka- yang baru saja ia foto pada Eunhyuk. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Eunhyuk dan mengamati raut wajahnya.

"Hm, DH? Bagus."

"Baru selesai mandi?"

"Hm."

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk mendekat, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Menikmati pemandangan menjelang sore dengan orang terkasih berada di dekapannya. Menenangkan, memabukan dan membuat Donghae semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Eunhyuk.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyukjae."

Selalu begini, Eunhyuk tidak pernah bisa menghentikan senyumnya ketika Donghae mulai membuainya dengan rayuan dan bibir tipisnya tak henti bermain-main di bahu Eunhyuk yang terbuka karena ia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang cukup terbuka.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tersenyum, seperti ada yang membuatnya geli hingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku juga bosan mendengar itu."

"Kalau berbuat dosa denganku bosan tidak?"

"Hm?"

Senyum manis Donghae berubah jadi seringaian, ia tak lagi memeluk Eunhyuk tapi memojokannya di jendela.

"Jangan mulai, kita sudah mengotori toilet, dapur dan bahkan ruang tengah. Kita mengotori hampir seluruh apartemen ini dengan cairan berdosa kita."

"Kita belum mengotori jendela dan aku ingin terus mengotorimu."

"Lee Donghae!"

"Apa Lee Hyukjae sayang?"

Meski pada awalnya berlagak menolak, pada akhirnya Eunhyuk tetap melenguh saat bibir dan tangan Donghae bermain di setiap titik sensitif tubuhnya. Eunhyuk tidak malu menyuarakan kenikmatan yang di beri Donghae dengan cara mendesah dan melenguh manja.

" _Quick sex_ saja, ya? Kita ada pekerjaan setelah ini."

"Ugh—lakukan."

"Jadi kau bosan mendengar kata cinta dariku, tapi tidak bosan mendesah karena sentuhanku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pasrah ketika Donghae mulai mengecupi leher dan tengkuknya, lututnya mendadak lemas karena gesekan lutut Donghae di bagian selatannya. Bagaimana mau bosan, kalau sentuhan Donghae selalu membuai dan memabukan seperti ini.

"Ngh—Donghae. Cepat."

Tangan kanan Donghae menyingkap kaos tanpa lengan Hyukjae hingga sebatas dada, dan tangan yang lain mencoba menurunkan celana pendek ketat yang dipakai Eunhyuk hingga sebatas lutut. Donghae enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Eunhyuk hanya untuk menelanjangi bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak sabar, ya?"

Kini giliran Donghae yang menurunkan celana pendeknya. Tapi bibirnya tidak henti mencumbu leher Eunhyuk dan bahkan kini mulai memagut bibir Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kasar. Bibir merah yang selalu menjadi candu untuk Donghae.

"Ah—terlalu dalam."

"Langsung masuk ke dalam?"

 _Well_ , tentu saja mudah bagi Donghae untuk masuk terlalu dalam karena sisa cairannya semalam tidak Eunhyuk bersihkan dengan benar. Yang benar saja, Eunhyuk harus berjongkok bermenit-menit di toilet hanya untuk menghabiskan cairan Donghae yang tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ugh—jangan terlalu cepat. Ah, keluarkan di luar! Aku tidak mau menampungnya lebih banyak lagi."

Permintaan Eunhyuk tidak di dengar, Donghae terus saja mempercepat gerakannya dan tidak berniat membuang-buang cairannya di luar. Semua harus masuk membasahi bagian dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Ngh—"

"Ah, Donghae."

"Ugh, Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk, matanya terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk yang kini merosot ke bawah karena lemas. Gila, Donghae selalu saja membuatnya lemas tidak karuan.

"Sudah kubilang keluarkan di luar! Lihat ini, lengket! Aku harus berjongkok lama di toilet hanya untuk mengeluarkan semua ini dari tubuhku."

Jari Hyukjae mangambil sisa-sisa cairan pelepasan Donghae dari bagian bawahnya dan menunjukannya pada Donghae yang masih berdiri. Mata Donghae bahkan hampir melotot karena Eunhyuk barusan membuat bagian selatannya kembali berdenyut. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk duduk di lantai dalam keadaan mengangkang, setengah telanjang tentunya dan tiba-tiba jarinya mengambil lelehan cairan yang masih mengalir dari lubang belakangnya dengan wajah sok garang.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan berhenti sampai seluruh apartemen ini benar-benar kotor karena cairan berdosa kita."

"Tidak, Lee Donghae."

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae. Sekarang aku ingin menyentuhmu dari belakang."

 _I can't stop my body from needing you..._

 **END**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

 **Oke... gara-gara apartemen baru Hyukjae dan foto IG yg di hapus Donghae jadilah ini semua...**

 **Thanks to my Soshit Girls**

 **typo? berantakan? pura2 gak tau aja ya heheheheh saya ngetiknya di hp setengah jam aja.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
